1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicular storage apparatus, and more particularly to a movable frame assembly for a cargo or equipment carrier attached to the exterior of a vehicle. The frame assembly of this invention is particularly useful with mini-vans or sport utility vehicles when attached to a standard tow or trailer hitch or attachment thereon.
2. Background Information
In the past, various devices have been used and/or proposed to carry equipment such as luggage on the exterior of a vehicle. However, these devices have significant limitations and shortcomings. They tend to obstruct the opening and closing of a rear door of a vehicle, and tend to allow excessive lateral play or twisting by the frame assembly within the hitch. Additionally, any extendable members in these devices tend to bind whenever the carrier is unevenly loaded. Furthermore, these devices are unable to quickly and easily adjust the mounting position of a cargo carrier to make it level with respect to the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,983 to Tomososki and U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,100 to Liscinsky disclose a vehicle cargo carrier attachment which is connectable to a common trailer hitch. The carrier includes a fixed bracket supporting a cargo box. U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,439 to Groeneweg discloses a luggage carrier apparatus for a vehicle. A mounting apparatus telescopingly connects the carrier to a mini-van frame. U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,702 to Applicant discloses a movable vehicle cargo carrier.
Despite the need in the art for a cargo carrier, and specifically a movable or adjustable frame assembly, which overcomes the disadvantages, shortcomings and limitations of the prior art, none insofar as is known has been developed or proposed.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved cargo carrier for vehicles. It is a further object of this invention to provide a cargo carrier which is attachable via a common vehicle hitch system, which is easily attachable and detachable, which is easily accessible, which permits easy access to and operation of the rear door or hatch of the vehicle (and the interior vehicle cargo area), which has an aerodynamically favorable design and is conveyed in an aerodynamically favorable position with respect to the vehicle with which it is conveyed, and which overcomes the limitations and shortcomings of the prior art.